Eponine and Enjolras
by fantinessmallchild
Summary: Modern AU taking place in a big city. Eponine first meets Enjolras when something unfortunate happens. Enjolras is a cop trying to rid the city of all the crime bosses, and when he finds out Eponine is connected to the biggest one, he uses her to get to them. But it changes when his feelings for her grow. It may sound like a typical love story, but I have something more in mind. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello all! Thanks for clicking on this story :) I LOVE Les Mis and wanted to write a Fan Fic of it. I hope that you enjoy this story! I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming at a good pace. Also, I have no idea what to name this story right now; but that might change later on. Who knows. Anyways! I'm excited to see where this goes :) ENJOY! xx ps. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAvorite or whatever.. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She walked down the sidewalk, headed for her car. It was just like any other night for her; just getting off of work at 1:30 am from a long shift and she was dying to get home and fall asleep in her bed. But, she knew she shouldn't have gone out alone. Her co-worker offered to drive her, but she insisted on walking. She was the only one on the street that she could tell; everyone else was sound asleep in their beds.

Eponine hadn't realized it, but a man was following her from quite a distance. He watched her at the bar where she worked and waited for her to get off outside of the bar's door. As she walked, he followed; not making a sound. He picked up speed and by the time she searched in her purse for her car keys, he was practically on top of her. She pushed the button to unlock the door, and was about to get in when she was slammed up against it. Her car keys and cell phone dropped and fell under the car. Eponine opened her mouth to scream, but his dirty hand covered it. He pressed his body to hers from behind and whispered in her ear. She could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. If only he could see the fear on her face.

"Hey there, gorgeous!" He hissed. Eponine tried to get out of his grip, but he just held tighter. "Ah, ah, ah!" He warned, she then felt a poke in her back and her body tensed.

"Yeah, you know what this is." He laughed, "So, don't make a move or a sound and you won't get hurt. Ok?" She gave a frightened nod, but her fear soon turned to anger and with all of the strength she had, she kicked her leg back. The man yelled in pain and let go of her, gripping his leg. Eponine ran away from the car and searched frantically to find something to defend herself with. Nothing. Turning to her attacker she glared at him and held her ground.

"Don't you think about coming near me." She threatened. The man straightened himself and laughed at her, his perfect teeth showing in his maniacal smile.

"You know you can't threaten me, love." He said, tightening his grip on his knife. Slowly he walked towards her.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"No need to shout!" he said calmly, "But I think you know what I want."

Eponine felt a sickening weight in her stomach. She looked around for something to grab or block him with. There was still nothing that caught her eye. Sick of the situation, she took a big breath before marching towards him and throwing a right-hook to his face.

Shocked at her confidence, the man barely had time to block her punch and return it with one of his own; sending her to the ground.

"Bad move, love." He said, turning her to face him before striking her again. She began to crawl away, but slowly. "You'll never get away from me, so why try?" He kicked her side, knocking the wind out of her. The man flipped her back over to face him and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the ground so she wouldn't move.

Eponine stared up at him, with fire in her eyes. She wasn't giving up. The man put his face close to hers.

"Nowhere to go." He mocked before she spat in his face.

"Go to hell." She told him.

Furious, the man wiped off the spit and sent his knife into her arm. Eponine called out in pain. He chuckled at her pain, and began twisting the knife deeper into her arm. She writhed underneath him.

"You, more than anyone, should know what I'm capable of!" He yelled at her, before he was suddenly knocked off of her.

Eponine pulled the knife from her arm and sat up confused with what had just happened. What she saw was a different man fighting off her attacker. From what she could tell, this man had blonde wavy hair and was well built. He was pounding the other man on the ground. Eponine stood up and gripped the bloodied knife with her good hand and just watched, unsure of what was happening.

After the blonde man knew the other had had enough, he slowly stood up with his back towards Eponine and was breathing heavily. All she could do was stare at him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He huffed.

Eponine gave a slow nod. He walked towards her, leaving the other on the ground, and slowly reached up his hand.

"You can drop the knife now." He said calmly. Eponine looked at him confused before he took her hand with his bloodied one. She looked down and realized that she had the knife pointing towards him, her knuckles white. Eponine dropped the knife and looked back up at him.

"Who was that guy?" He asked her. "Ex-boyfriend?" he gave a light chuckle.

Eponine glared up at him, her face flushing, not thinking his joke was funny at all. She looked over his shoulder to look at the man, but he was gone. Her eyes grew huge and frantic.

"He's gone!" She said, shoving the blonde man out of the way. She began spinning in circles, looking to see if he was hiding and waiting to come back out and attack, but he was nowhere to be found; realizing he had disappeared into the night.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, looking around with her.

Eponine suddenly became anxious and her hands flew up to her hair, shoving it back and taking shallow breaths.

"Shit." She said to herself. The man noticed her stressing.

"Hey, hey!" He went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to breathe and sit down, before you pass out."

She did what he told her and sat down, leaning against her car. She placed her head between her legs, letting her dark brown hair cover her and began to breathe slowly, until it went back to normal. Eponine could feel the angry tears fill up in her eyes, but there was no way she was letting a complete stranger see her cry.

"My name is Enjolras." He told her, after the moment of silence. Eponine kept her head down, but turned it towards him to look at him and his blue eyes.

She wasn't sure what to say to him, so she just looked with furrowed brows. He noticed her things under her car and fished them out for her.

"These are yours I'm assuming." He said, handing them to her. She lifted her head and took the items from his hands. "You know, you really need to get that looked at soon. You've lost a lot of blood." Enjolras pointed to her outstretched arm and the gash on it; the blood soaking through her jacket.

Eponine looked at her arm and then back to Enjolras.

"Are you a doctor?" She asked.

"No."

"Then don't tell me what to do." Eponine told him and stood up. She brushed off her pants and took her jacket off, examining her wound. It was pretty bad and there was a lot of blood. But who was this guy to be telling her what to do?

"Fine!" He said, standing up as well, and began walking down the side walk.

Eponine unlocked her car and opened the door, but before she was able to slide in, Enjolras snatched the keys from her hands.

"Give those back." She ordered, holding out her hand.

Enjolras hid them behind his back and started walking backwards, causing her to pursue after her keys. "No, there is no way I'm letting you drive! You're a danger to the road right now. You are physically and emotionally unstable. I'm going to have to refuse."

Un-amused, Eponine reached for her keys but Enjolras kept putting them out of her reach.

"Give them back!"

"No."

"I have to get home!"

"Well, you're not going to be driving."

Eponine stopped and glared at Enjolras, who had a smug and satisfied look on his face.

"Who are you?" She asked, unimpressed.

"I'm just a guy trying to make this town a better place." Enjolras smiled.

Eponine was passed the point of annoyed and scoffed at his statement.

"I need to get home." She repeated more calm this time.

"At least let me take you to get that arm looked at." Eponine hesitated, biting the inside of her cheek, but gave in rolling her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed.

Enjolras then took her by her good arm and began walking down the side walk.

"Where are we going?" Eponine asked skeptical.

"I have a friend about a block or two away from here who is studying medicine and can help. He owes me a favor anyways."

It took about 10 minutes for them to get to the town house that Enjolras said was the place.

"This is it." Enjolras told her, and started banging on the door. "Joly! Open up!"

It made Eponine jump and look at him like he was crazy. In the distance, dogs began barking. Soon, they could hear movement from the inside and lights started turning on in the windows. The door opened and a lean man wearing a t-shirt and his boxers emerged, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, Enjolras. It's like 2 in the morning!" He complained.

"I know, but remember how you owe me a favor?"

Joly blinked a bit and focused his eyes. "Yeah?" He looked from Enjolras to Eponine, who was holding her arm across her stomach, her jacket hiding her wound, and then back to Enjolras. "Enj. She's not pregnant is she?!"

Eponine and Enjolras both gave horrified looks and blushed.

"Dude no! I just met her." Enjolras explained. Joly sighed in relief.

Enjolras then gestured back towards Eponine. "I would never sleep with-" He began to say, but caught himself. Eponine's mouth dropped, offended. Then everyone began to argue and talk over each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Why are you guys here?"

"That's not what I meant to say!"

"Do you think I'm ugly or something?"

"No! I was just meaning-"

"Wow! What a gentleman."

"What is going on here?"

"I just don't know you at all!"

"Uh-huh."

"GUYS!"

"You're very pretty!..."

Everyone went quiet and Joly and Eponine were staring at Enjolras who turned as red as his jacket.

"Ok…" Said Joly. "So. Now that that's out of the way, what is the problem?"

Enjolras cleared his throat and looked at Joly.

"She was attacked and was stabbed in the arm." Eponine removed her jacket to expose her arm. "It's pretty bad."

Joly stepped outside with them and took her arm gently, examining the damage.

"It's not the worst thing I've seen. Easily fixed." He smiled at Eponine. "Come inside."

They did as Joly told them and lead them into the kitchen, turning on the light.

"Where's Lesgles?" Enjolras asked, sitting down at the table.

"You know, I don't know." Said Joly, "Knowing him, probably lost with a flat tire or in jail for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." They both laughed at their unlucky friend.

Joly then turned to Eponine who was looking around his house. "Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to a barstool at the island counter. She took her seat and Joly went to a closet and pulled out some gauze and box full of various things.

"Alright, let's have a look at that pretty face." Joly said winking and opening an alcohol wipe. Gently he began wiping away the dried blood and dirt from her wounds. The beginnings of a small black eye were showing, a small cut on the bridge of her nose and a little road rash from being thrown to the ground as well as a goose egg. She would wince when the wipe went across the open rash, but the pain soon went away. He put a little ointment on the rash to help keep it clean, and then turned to her arm.

"Eponine." She said. Enjolras looked up from his phone at her but Joly was still looking at her arm.

"Bless you." He said.

Eponine half smiled at him. "No, my name is Eponine."

"Oh! So she does have a name Enj! It's a good thing you told me, I was about to start making something up." Said Joly, finally looking up from her arm. "Well Eponine, let's get that arm rinsed."

Joly took her over to the sink and flushed out the wound. This also gave him a better idea of how deep the wound was.

"It's not too deep. You will need stitches though. The cut is long enough that just a patch won't suffice." Joly explained to her.

She sat back down at the counter and Joly started to take out his threads and needles. "Now, I don't have anything to numb your arm, there will be a bit of pain; but its tolerable. Can you handle that?" Eponine's eyes grew big. She looked over at Enjolras who was watching her and then back to Joly. She's never had stitches before and wasn't sure how much this would hurt her.

"I think I can." She said quietly.

"Brilliant! Let's begin shall we?"

Joly then began to thread one of his needles. He was very delicate with his fingers as if piecing together a very fragile sculpture. After the needle was thread, he took Eponine's arm and began to sew. She was tempted to watch, but couldn't bring herself to it and turned her face away. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It still really hurt, but she's definitely felt worse. Realizing the pain wasn't so bad, she decided to try watching Joly as he worked on her arm. She slowly turned her head and watched him go.

In no time, Joly was finished and snipped the thread with some scissors and then placed a square of gauze on her arm and wrapped it up.

"There's your arm back Milady." He told her, smiling. Then turning to Enjolras, he asked, "What about you Enj? Need me to look at anything?"

"Nah, just got some bruised knuckles."

"At least wash them off! Think of the germs that were on that man's face." Joly advised.

Enjolras laughed and shook his head as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Joly walked to the closet and pulled out a flashlight, then returned to Eponine. "We need to check for a concussion." He pulled on her eyelids, blinding her with the light. "Your pupils are dilating normal. And the swelling looks and feels like it's going out instead of in, which is a good sign. I'd say you're alright to sleep, but if you get dizzy and unsteady let me know."

They all walked to the door and Joly opened it for them.

"Alright, come back in a week and I'll take a look at how everything is healing. Let me give you my number if you have any questions or if something goes wrong." Joly said, writing down his cell and giving it to Eponine. He walked them to the door and opened it.

"Thank you Joly. I really appreciate it." Eponine said, smiling and shaking his hand. "And it was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you, too Eponine." He smiled back at her. Then turned to Enjolras and clapped his arm. "Take care, Enjolras."

"You too pal."

They finished saying goodbye and walked out onto the sidewalk. She held her jacket in her arms, and looked at the ground. Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when he felt drops of water land on him. Eponine felt them too, her eyes grew wide and she flung her jacket up above her head as the drops began to pour. Enjoras protected himself by putting his hood up.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around." Said Eponine over the sound of rain, and started to walk back to her car.

"What no thank you?" Enjolras asked arms out to his sides.

Eponine turned and faced him, "Thanks." And she once again turned to leave.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Eponine stopped in her tracks, not wanting to turn around. "To make sure you don't get attacked again." He chuckled to himself.

"I guess, but hurry. I don't want to be standing out in the rain all night." He ran to catch up with her and they walked quickly back to her car.

"Well this is my car." She said once they arrived. They stood staring at each other for a bit. "Ok, goodnight." Eponine finally said and went to get into her car.

"Wait." Said Enjolras, the rain soaking through his jacket and not really keeping him dry anymore. Eponine's was the same way; the water had soaked through and began dripping on her anyways.

"Ah, hell." She cursed to herself, throwing her jacket off of her head and standing in the rain with Enjolras. "What?"

Unsure of what to say, Enjolras just blurted out something random. "Don't you just love the rain?"

"What?" asked Eponine, confused.

"Do you dance?"

"Do I dance?"

"Come dance out here in the rain with me." He said smiling and walking into the middle of the street.

"No, Enjolras I have to get home and go to bed. Plus you're going to get hit by a car."

Enjolras looked around him. "I don't see any." He smiled at her and beckoned for her to join him. "Please, come on."

"No! Why am I still here? I could have just gone by now." She opened her car door and threw her wet jacket inside. "Again, thank you Enjolras. Have a good night."

"Please don't go!" He ran to her car and stopped her from closing the door and leaving. "Just one dance." Enjolras pulled off his hood and looked down at her.

"Why? You don't even know me, and I don't know you."

"I know, but I want to." He smiled. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. "It's just one dance." Eponine gave in.

"Fine." Enjolras smiled and helped her out of the car and into the rain.

He placed her hand on his shoulder and his around her waist.

"I can't dance, just so you know."

"That's fine, neither can I." Eponine gave him a little smile, and he was able to see her dimples very well.

Slowly, they started into something that might have been a waltz if either of them knew how to do one. Eponine kept stepping on his feet, but he didn't care. He kept dancing like nothing happened.

Soon, both were laughing and he picked her up and spun her. He set her down slowly, leaving his hands on her hips. She looked up at him, not knowing what was going to happen. All she knew was she wanted to kiss him. And he looked down at her, knowing what was going to happen. Enjolras pulled her closer to him. Eponine could feel her heart beating fast. When was the last time she felt like this? He just stared down at her and smiled, looking over every inch of her face. Eponine couldn't take it any longer; she reached up and grabbed his face pulling it towards hers. Their lips met and she kissed him, softly at first, but he began to kiss her back and with more force. She weaved her fingers through his wet hair and he tried to bring her as close to him as he could.

Suddenly, she pulled away. Enjolras looked at her stunned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What am I doing?" She asked more to herself. "I don't know you at all. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Eponine moved away from him and went to her car. "I'm sorry." She said as she got into her car, closing the door.

"Eponine!" Said Enjolras, walking quickly to her car. He tapped on her window, and reluctantly she rolled it down. "When can I see you again?" He asked, hope in his voice.

Hope filled her eyes as well, but vanished when she thought about her previous experiences with men and also where she comes from. "I don't know Enjolras." She said, starting her car and driving away.

In the distance, she could hear Enjolras shout her name but she couldn't bring herself to look back. She should never have kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi! :) I finally have ch2 up! I kinda struggled with it a little bit, (Second chapter and I'm already struggling? WHAT?) I know.. I know.. but I asked a friend to read it and honestly give an opinion and she said that it was fine and that she liked it. :) So, I'm hoping that you will too! Anyways, REVIEW and FOLLOW/FAVORITE! :D xx Chapter 3 soon to come... hopefully.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everything was dark and Eponine wasn't sure where she was, but wherever it was it was soft and she was comfortable. She could hear something, like someone was calling out her name.

"Eponine." It said quietly, but then started to grow louder. "Eponine." It was all so clear. "Eponine, open your eyes." When she did, Joly and Enjolras were staring down at her and her stomach was making her feel sick.

Wait.

She looked around the room and realized she was still at Joly's place.

"What happened?" She asked, noticing she was on the couch.

Enjolras laughed, "You passed out." She made eye contact with him, but quickly darted her eyes away and blushed.

"What?!" She asked, directing the question more towards Joly and sitting up.

"Yeah, you passed out." Joly repeated. "I was sewing up your arm and you looked down at it. I guess the sight of the blood did it for you."

"It wasn't the blood…" Eponine confessed. Both men looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "It was the needle." She looked away from them. "I have a fear of needles." She noticed that while she was out, they had finished patching her up, which she was very thankful for.

Enjolras had to admit he was a little surprised. He had seen how she stood up against her attacker earlier, almost as if she were fearless. But to have her confess that she had a fear of needles was almost baffling. He wondered why _that_ was her fear.

Suddenly, Eponine's phone began to vibrate and ring, making her jump. She picked it up and looked at the screen,

"It's my roommate." She sighed, before answering. "Hello?" There was a pause and all Joly and Enjolras could hear was muffled words on the other end that they couldn't make out. "No, I'm fine – Well, obviously I'm not dead. – I'm on my way home now! - I'm not lying to you. – Yes. – I'll see you soon. – K, bye." And she ended the call, turning to the men, "I really need to get home. My roommate is basically having an anxiety attack." She half chuckled.

Eponine stood up from the couch, grabbed her things, and began walking to the front door.

"Thank you Joly, for all of your help." She said, smiling and reaching for the door knob.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Joly, stepping between her and the door. "You shouldn't be driving right now."

Eponine stood there awestruck. "I feel fine! Really, I do."

"You may feel fine, but you've been through a lot in a short amount of time and I don't think it's healthy to be driving at this time of night and in the state you're in. I suggest Enjolras drives you home."

"What?!" Said Eponine and Enjolras at the same time.

"Yes. As the doctor, I have to insist." Said Joly. Enjolras kind of rolled his eyes and Eponine's cheeks flushed a little as she looked at the ground.

"Fine!" Said Enjolras, walking past Joly and opening the door. He held it open for Eponine to walk out first. "Let's get you home then."

Eponine still refused to make eye contact with him and quickly walked past him. "Thank you again." She called, glancing back to Joly.

"No problem." He smiled at her. "Come back if you have any questions. And be sure to keep those wounds clean!"

She nodded and walked with Enjolras back to her car.

The whole way, she kept thinking about her weird dream that she had. It had all felt so real to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Enjolras looking at her; she would glance over to make sure it was true and quickly turn away. Realizing it was completely obvious that something was up with her; she straightened herself and walked with her head held up to avoid suspicion.

Enjolras wasn't fooled though, he knew something was going on but said nothing.

Finally they made it to her car and she unlocked it, "You know, I _can_ drive myself. Joly doesn't have to know." She said. Enjolras gave her a little smile and raised his eyebrow,

"Somehow Joly will find out." He laughed. "And I'm the one who will get in trouble if he does." He held out his hand for the keys. She slit her eyes a little as she reluctantly gave him the keys. "Don't wreck my car." They both got in the car and drove to Eponine's apartment.

Though she didn't want to admit it, it was a good idea to have Enjolras drive her home. Her head began to throb and she couldn't focus on the road as they drove. She almost missed the turn to the parking lot. Once they parked and got out of the car, Enjolras gave her back the keys and they walked into the apartment building. They climbed a couple flights of stairs and then came to Eponine's apartment. She was about to tell Enjolras goodnight when she realized he didn't have a way home. He was going to have to spend the night.

The throbbing in her head came back and she closed her eyes to distract her from the pain.

"You ok?" She heard Enjolras ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, putting the key in the key hole.

Eponine was about to turn it when the door flew open. Inside stood a petite blonde girl, the same age as Eponine, with the biggest blue eyes; she was wearing glasses which made her eyes look bigger – thank goodness she wore contacts during the day – and her pajamas which consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was done in a loose braid to the side.

"Finally you get home!" The girl said her voice almost musical.

"Yeah sorry, it was kinda crazy tonight." Said Eponine.

Eponine took her key out of the door and walked inside past her friend. Enjolras followed her.

"What happened to you?!" She asked Eponine as she noticed the wounds.

"I'll tell you later, it's kind of a long story."

The girl watched Enjolras walk by with a look as if she was trying to process what was going on.

Enolras smiled at her and she gave him a forced confused smile back. He walked into the living room and began looking around. She pulled Eponine to the side.

"Ep. Who's that?" She whispered.

"Uh, he's a … friend." Said Eponine, not knowing what to call Enjolras.

"He's kinda cute." Her friend smiled. Eponine looked back at him and blushed a bit. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh! Uh, Enjolras." He stopped what he was doing and looked over at the two girls. "This is my roommate Cosette." Enjolras smiled at Cosette and gave her a small nod. Cosette gave him a flirtatious grin.

"Pleased to meet you, Cosette." Said Enjolras.

"Likewise." Cosette winked.

Eponine looked at Cosette, "Alright, time for bed!" Eponine began shoving Cosette to her bedroom. "Goodnight!" she said as she closed Cosette's door. Cosette opened her door again as Eponine was walking away.

"Night!" she said, and closed the door once more.

Enjolras chuckled to himself and started looking around the living room again, mostly at the pictures. The more he looked, the more he realized that what little pictures there were, all of them were of Cosette and an older man – probably her father – or just of Cosette at various ages. But none of Eponine.

"Sorry about her. She's a natural flirt." Eponine joked.

"Why don't you have any pictures out here?" Enjolras asked, ignoring her comment about Cosette.

Eponine's face became hard and emotionless, but only for a moment. Images of memories popped into her head as she thought about her past. She could count the number of times on one hand when she would have liked the moment to be photographed; her heart becomes light and she almost smiles but doesn't. She remembers all the other memories she has, too many to count; her eyebrows furrow.

"It's none of your business." She told him calmly, looking at anything bur his piercing blue eyes. She turned and went to a closet, grabbing a couple blankets and brought them back to Enjolras.

"Here." She said coldly, handing them to him"You can sleep on the couch. The bathroom is just down the hall. I'll take you home, or wherever, in the morning."

"No, that's fine. I can have my friend R come pick me up." Enjolras said coolly.

Eponine went rigid, but tried not to show it. "I insist on taking you home. There's no need to have him come clear out here. Besides, I'm headed into town tomorrow any ways to do some Saturday shopping." She smiled a little. Enjolras thought about it and then nodded once. "How does 9 sound for you?"

"Perfect." He said. She turned to go to her room, but stopped.

"Thank you." She said, not looking back. He could see her loosen up and relax. "For helping me out tonight."

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Goodnight."

Eponine began to walk back to her room, but Enjolras started talking.

"Can I ask why you did it?" he said. Eponine paused a bit confused and turned to face him.

"Did what?"

"Why did you walk by yourself?" He set the blankets down on the couch and walks over to her, stopping directly in front. "Don't you know you're not supposed to be alone at night?"

She stared at him for a moment noticing how close he was standing to her. All she wanted to do was take one big step back away from him, but stood her ground; she didn't want to look like she was scared.

"Yes, I do know that." She finally said.

"Well, why wasn't there someone with you?"

"I don't know… I didn't want there to be? I'm used to being on my own." She paused and looked up at him. "Why am I telling you this? I feel like I'm being interrogated!"

Enjolras laughed and smiled down at her. Seeing this reminded Eponine of her dream, and how she felt. Her breath hitched and her heart began to beat. She remembered them in the rain and dancing and laughing…

"Wait. Why are you getting after me for being alone at night? There was no one with you!" Eponine pointed out; she was right of course.

His smile mostly went away, back to his usual look. He moved in closer, causing Eponine to hold her breath.

"I was going to say that it's different because I could take care of myself, but it looks like you can too." His hand reached up and almost brushed her cheek, but he hesitated and dropped his hand. Her lips began to tingle and she wanted so badly to grab him and kiss him. But her dream man seemed so different from this one, though they were the same person. Why that was, she wasn't sure.

It made Eponine jump when they heard banging on the door next to them.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Cosette called from inside of her room. Eponine blushed and turned away quickly so he wouldn't see, and so nothing else could happen.

"Night." She said, running into her room and closing the door behind her before Enjolras had time to reply to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hiiii! :) Omg. Sorry this has taken me so long to put up Chapter 3! I've been super busy with rehearsals n' such. And work. Therefore I havent been able to write it. I hope its an alright chapter, I hope its not 'meh' I guess. K. REVIEW! FAVORITE! WHATEVER! :DD xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Enjolras slept better than he thought he would on the couch. He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen; all he knew was he wanted no more than to fall back asleep. Giving in, he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes seeing a pair staring right back at him.

All he did was react; he didn't realize that it was Cosette who had just walked over to wake him. Quickly and swiftly, he grabbed her and flipped her down on the couch, pressing his arm against her throat and straddling her. Cosette didn't even have time to scream. Enjolras' eyes finally adjusted and saw that it was Cosette he was holding down on the couch, with a startled look on her face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Well good morning to you, too!" she giggled.

Right at that moment, Eponine emerged from her bedroom with disheveled hair and her pajamas. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while she headed for the kitchen. Cosette and Enjolras looked up at her as she looked over at them.

"Oh lord!" She said, covering her eyes and facing away from them. "On the couch, really guys?"

Enjolras quickly hopped off of Cosette and stood next to the couch awkwardly. The smell of smoke began filling the room. Cosette gasped,

"My pancakes!" and she flew up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Eponine turned and stared at Enjolras awkwardly. His cheeks grew a little red and he averted his gaze from Eponine.

"Well, I better get going." He said, clearing his throat and standing up straighter.

Suddenly, Cosette was back in the living room with a plate of partly burnt pancakes. "But you haven't eaten breakfast yet." She said, looking down at her plate and then back up at Enjolras. "I made pancakes…"

The longer Enjolras looked at her, the more she looked like a sad puppy to him. He was almost about to give in when Eponine spoke up,

"Cosette, he doesn't have to eat the pancakes if he doesn't want to." Cosette's face sunk. "I, on the other hand, will. I'm starving." Eponine grabbed the whole plate from Cosette and walked into the kitchen.

Cosette looked back up and Enjolras and gave him a satisfied smile before following Eponine into the kitchen and sitting across from her at the table. Enjolras followed Cosette and watched from a distance. Eponine grabbed a separate plate and plopped two fairly decent sized pancakes on it, then smothered them with syrup. Cosette leaned in closer to watch Eponine take her first bite in anticipation. Eponine picked up her fork and began eating.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Cosette eagerly. Eponine looked up at her.

"They're alright."

"Just alright?" she asked a little hurt.

"Cosette, you burnt them." Cosette gave a look as if she didn't want to be reminded. Eponine sighed and said to reassure her friend, "I'm sure if they weren't burnt, they'd be fantastic." Cosette perked up again and glanced back at Enjolras who was quietly watching.

"Are you sure you don't want any pancakes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can get something in town. Besides it looks like she hasn't eaten in a couple days." They both looked at Eponine who was almost finished with her first plate. She glanced down at her small figure and blushed. She lowered herself down into her chair more to hide behind the table.

Cosette then noticed how small her friend's thinning body really was and became concerned. She leaned in closer to Eponine once again, but closer than last time.

"Eponine, are you not eating?" Cosette whispered so Enjolras wouldn't hear. Eponine stopped eating and moved closer as well.

"Not here." Eponine whispered firmly and glanced up at Enjolras quickly. He was acting like he wasn't paying attention, but she knew he was.

Cosette's eyes went from Eponine's to her bandaged arm. Something seemed to click in her eyes and her whisper was so quiet, it was almost mouthed, "Does it have to do with your wounds?"

Eponine quickly jumped up from the table and grabbed Cosette's arm. "Excuse us Enjolras, I need to talk to Cosette alone." She pulled Cosette into Cosette's bedroom and closed the door.

"Cosette! What are you thinking?" asked Eponine, still whispering. Cosette blinked a couple times and just looked at Eponine as she continued to talk. "I asked you _not_ to talk about it, especially around other people! Even worse, around people we don't know! No one is supposed to know. If the wrong people get this information I- I don't know what could happen." She pushed her hair back and exhaled, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry; I don't think he heard anything. I'm just worried about you! You come back all beaten up after two days, I had no idea where you were! And you're starting to get scary skinny. What happened to that money you're supposed to have for food?"

Eponine looked at Cosette from the corner of her eye. "I gave it to Gav. He needed it more than I do." Cosette's face grew solemn.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing alright. He knows when he needs to get out."

"You know he's always welcome here."

"I know, but it's a risk even with me here. If the two of us came it would be very bad for all three of us if they figured it out. They know I'd do anything for Gav."

"What about what happened to you? How recent was this?" Cosette looked down at Eponine's arm.

"It was just last night. I was walking to my car after work. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to walk alone, Azelma even offered; but I told her no. When I got to my car I was attacked. I didn't see the face at first, but heard the voice and knew who it was." Eponine admitted, speaking even softer than before.

"Who was it?"

"Montpernass. But then Enjolras came and fought him off." In her mind she played what happened over again. "He was acting a bit strange when Monternass got away. It was almost as if it was a great loss to him or something."

"Wait. He got away? Eponine that's not good!"

"I know! If he finds me, he'll kill me." Cosette looked at Eponine with pity. "Cosette, don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity or anyone else's!"

Eponine opened the door and went back into the kitchen, where she found Enjolras looking at their mail and eating a pancake.

"What are you doing?" asked Eponine as she slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking." He said calmly.

"It didn't look like that to me!" She folded her arms and scowled at him. Cosette walked in and felt the tension, but then she noticed the pancake in Enjolras's hand.

"You're eating them!" She called with joy, her face beaming. She clapped her hands and rushed over to him. "Do you like them?"

"They're pretty good." He said to her, which she accepted. He then turned to Eponine and asked, "So, when are we leaving?"

Her scowl deepened. "Give me thirty minutes." She then turned and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Enjolras looked over at Cosette who said,

"She's really good at being quick."

During that time, Eponine showered and emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. She went into her room and came back out fully dressed, rubbing her wet hair with the towel. Once again she entered the bathroom and dried her hair, letting it dry in its natural curl; put her basic make up on, and grabbed her purse. Eponine walked into the living room completely ready to leave and stood in front of Enjolras.

"Ready when you are."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! :D I am so **_**_incredibly sorry that it's taken me so long to post this. I have been super busy with my show, which is now over. I was writing stuff down like crazy in my spare time though! And thank you all for being so supportive :) You all make me so happy when I read your reviews. You seriously keep me going. Chap 5 to come hopefully by the end of the week. WOOO! Thank you all again! xx :) Follow/ Favorite REVIEW... and all that jazz._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What'd I tell you? She's quick!" Cosette said, leaning over to Enjolras. He gave a half laugh.

"Come on." Eponine ordered, as she headed for the door. Enjoras knew that she wasn't going to wait for him to follow.

"It was nice meeting you!" Cosette called as he ran after Eponine, the door closing behind him.

Enjolras laughed to himself and continued to follow behind Eponine who was halfway down the stairwell. She moved faster than he'd expected; there was always something she did that astonished him.

"Hey!" He called after her, "How did I girl so bubbly and chipper become friends with someone like you?" Eponine stopped dead in her tracks, "I'm sorry! That came out completely wrong."

She turned to look, taking a step towards him and glared.

"First of all, you don't know me _or _her. Second, it's none of your damn business." She then proceeded to walk to her car. Enjolras smiled to himself, finding something amusing in her reply.

"You don't like me very much." he stated.

"No, not really."

"Even after all that we've been through?"

"Yep." They reached her car and she unlocked it, not looking up at him.

"Why not?" He asked as they climbed in the car.

"Because I don't trust you, and there's no use in liking people I don't trust." She said flatly.

"Sorry, I was only curious." She looked up at him and shot him daggers in her eyes.

"Curious like with the mail? You can't just go around looking through other people's mail!"

"Fair enough."

"On this drive, you don't get to talk other than telling me what way to go, if you're dying, or if there's a giant lizard monster about to step on us. You don't get to touch the radio or mess with the AC. You can roll down and look out the window. Got it?" He gave a small nod and tried not to laugh under his breath, but he did as she said.

The drive to his apartment took longer than he thought it would. But they made it to the complex and she parked right in front of his building. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Eponine looked at him.

"Do you have any pain killers that I can take?" she asked rather politely, for her. "I forgot to take some this morning."

"I think I have some." He gave her a puzzled look, "This isn't just to look at my apartment is it?" She scowled but gave him a small smile as well.

"It might be." She said, "And I also really do need some pain killers."

Enjolras studied her for a moment and then got out of the car. Eponine followed.

They went up one flight of stairs and down the hall to his room. He put the key in the lock and then stopped before opening the door, his hand on the knob.

"Just to warn you, I have a roommate who likes to drink. A lot. So, there's no guessing what he's wearing or where he's at." Eponine shrugged her shoulders.

"I've probably seen worse than him."

With that, Enjolras opened the door and they entered. The room was definitely that of a man's. Food boxes on the coffee table, along with old coffee mugs. A fairly decent sized flat screened tv on the wall in front of the couch, and shirts and jackets strewn in different places on the floor, on the couch, and on the back of a couple of chairs. Eponine thought, if Cosette saw this, she'd have a fit. But Eponine had definitely seen worse rooms than this. From the couch she could hear something. She slowly walked over to see a man with curly black hair, with his face turned into the couch and therefore completely hidden, sleeping soundly with muffled snoring. Her foot made a few beer bottles clink together and she quickly backed away.

"That's my roommate R." Enjolras explained, "Thankfully he's wearing all of his clothes. Or at least his pants."

Eponine nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Surprisingly for her, the kitchen was really clean. No dishes in the sink, nothing left out on the counters that shouldn't be, it was quite nice looking.

Enjolras opened up a cupboard and began looking at different medicine bottles, soon coming upon a bottle of Aspirin. He opened it up and shook out two.

"Here you go." He said, handing them to Eponine before turning and opening a new cupboard to get a glass for her. He filled it up with water from the tap and she took the pills. "I think that should hold you for a while."

She drank the whole glass and then stared at the bottom of it, thinking about the aftertaste of the water.

"That's nice." She looked over at the sink and saw a huge thing connected to the spout. Confused at what it was, she just stared at it for a bit. "What is that, a Brita water filter?"

"Uh, yes. We don't get very good water here, and I was tired of buying plastic bottled water." Again, they sat in silence for a few seconds. Eponine set the glass down by the sink and looked back up at Enjolras.

"Alright! Thank you for the filtered water and the pills." She started back for the door.

"Wait!" called Enjolras, "Let me walk you back."

They walked back down to her car in silence and the whole time, Eponine couldn't help but think that even though there's something off about Enjolras that she couldn't quite pin, he's quite the gentleman; other than him searching through the mail of course. But aside from that, there was something different.

"Thank you again, for getting me out of that last night." She said, starting to fiddle with her keys. Enjolras straightened up and nodded at her, giving a small smile. She smiled quickly and opened her car door. "Bye." And she hopped in.

Once she started to drive away, Enjolras turned and went back inside his apartment. He washed the glass that Eponine had used and cleaned up the empty food boxes, tossing them in the trash. He then picked up the clothes that were lying around and sorted his and R's and placed them in their separate hampers. After all that was done, he walked over and nudged R on the arm.

"R, wake up."

No movement.

"Get up, it's like…" He looked at the clock, "Ten." He shoved his roommate this time and out came a moan of annoyance.

"I need to tell you about some stuff man."

He rolled over and looked up at Enjolras, eyes partly open and in a scowl. He rubbed his eyes while stretching and laying down. "What do you want Enj? I'm trying to sleep."

"You've slept, now it's time for you to get up."

R slowly sat up and stretched even more. He rubbed his face and stroked the stubble that was growing. Looking down at his feet, he found a partly empty beer bottle and picked it up to take a swig. Enjolras shook his head before the bottle hit his lips.

"R, put the bottle down."

But R just looked at Enjolras in the eyes without blinking or moving and then continued to drink. Enjolras snatched the bottle from his hands and took it to the kitchen, emptying it and filling it with water. He brought it back and handed it to R who was trying to find some more alcohol around his feet. Reluctantly, R took the bottle of water and started drinking.

"I met this girl." Enjolras began.

"Is that where you were last night?" Asked R, his voice gravely from drinking and sleep.

"No… And yes." Enjolras explained, "I was with her, but I paid a visit to Joly."

R didn't bother to ask why.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Eponine." Enjolras went and sat on the edge of the coffee table, and R stopped drinking the water for a moment to think,

"I think I know her." He said.

"You said that about Musichetta and when you met her, you had no idea who she was."

R nodded to himself and continued drinking again. "Is she hot?"

"Yes-but that's beside the point! Anyway, if this girl is who I think she is, she can help me figure out where the Patron-Minette are meeting. But I need to find out more about her."

"Does she know that you're a cop?" R asked with a big yawn.

"No, but I think she knows that something's different, so I'll have to be careful." Enjolras sat and pondered for a bit. "She told me she doesn't trust me. I'll have to change that. But how?"

"What makes you think she's who you think she is?" R stopped and pulled a face like saying that sentence hurt his head.

"Well, I took her home after Joly's and had to stay the night. I was looking around the apartment at the pictures and there's none of her."

"Maybe she hates pictures?"

"See, that's what I thought at first, but then she started acting funny when I confronted her about it." Enjolras leaned in closer and started using his hands. "Then this morning I noticed that none of the mail was addressed to her."

"So?"

"So! The apartment isn't hers. She doesn't really live there, but she does. She's trying to stay off the grid; she doesn't want anyone knowing where she's staying. And I bet I know who she's hiding from."

"And who, might I ask, is that?"

"The Patron-Minette. But also, she's got these brown eyes that I know I've seen before. The way they're flecked, it's got this little trace of green in them, and I swear it's Thenardier's,"

"Who the hell is Thenardier?"

"The leader of the gang."

"Enj, I really don't think that you should be messing with that chick. It doesn't look safe to me. And could you talk quieter and slower?" R asked, shutting his eyes tight and pressing his palms to his head for pressure.

"R. I want to do anything possible to capture the Patron-Minette, and if that means gaining the trust of one girl so that I can find out about them, so be it."

"Ok, so the Piston-Minute that gang you want to go after behind your boss's back?"

Enjolras scowled at R. "Patron- Minette, and yes it's them, but you know that if we catch them, more than half the crime will go down."

"Or up." R said to himself before taking another swig.

"I almost caught one of them last night R! I was so close!" Enjolras said frustrated.

"Maybe you should forget about this stuff and focus on liberating the poor or something."

"If I do this, the city will be rid of the biggest crime bosses." Enjolras started to get himself worked up very quickly. "I've got to go to the station and start some research."

"But it's your day off?" said R.

"I know, but this is too big, it can't wait too long." And with that, Enjolras grabbed his car keys and his jacket and headed out the door for the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello :) I finally have chap 5 up! yay! Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story, I'm excited for where it will go :)))) Also, apologies for saying I'd have this chap up like a week ago and not having it up :/ There were still some things I needed to change, but think I fixed them... Anyway! For the future, I doubt I'll actually have the chapters up when I originally say I will. And if I do, its a pleasant surprise :) YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! Favorite, Follow, REVIEW! :D Love you all! xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Eponine drove into town, she started thinking about the strange feelings that Enjolras was giving her and how she really did not want to be feeling them. She couldn't! She was in love with someone else and nothing was going to change that. In fact, she was on her way to meet him right then. And that's when she realized she had about an hour and half to kill before she went to the café. So, like any girl, she went shopping.

Shopping always took her mind off things. In a way it was a little bit like therapy. She hated doing it, but it helped; and sometimes needed to be done. She walked into Cotton On and began looking around; she loved how the organic t-shirts felt.

"Hi!" Eponine jumped and turned around to see a very cheery store clerk looking at her. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

Eponine, a little irritated she was startled and trying not to glare at the worker, cleared her throat and said, "I'm actually looking for a new jacket."

The lady pointed in the direction that the jackets would be in. She walked over and began searching through the racks when she found it. Eponine picked the fashionable classic biker jacket out of the rack and tried it on, it fit almost perfectly. It was the perfect replacement jacket for the one that was ruined. She took it up to the counter and paid for it. It was more than she would have liked, but it was worth it. The jacket looked like it would last her a while.

Excited about her new buy, she took the tags off and put the jacket on once she was out of the store. She spent the rest of her time wandering around various shops. But becoming too comfortable walking around, Eponine lost track of the time. She realized she was about ten minutes late, so she rushed back to her car and headed to the café.

When she arrived, she looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one who was running a little late.

Marius was her best friend aside from Cosette. They had become friends years ago after he helped get out of a bad situation and into a better environment. He helped her change her life around and she owed him her life for it. But when she was 19 is when she realized that he meant more to her than just a friend. And now, more than anything, she desperately wanted him to be more than just her friend.

She entered the café and sat down at an empty table. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. Marius walked in and looked around as she did. When he spotted her, he grinned and waved, making Eponine's heart flutter a bit. She smiled back at him and watched him walk over and take a seat right across from her. But, his smile faded when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Good God Eponine!" he said, concerned for his friend. "What happened?"

Completely forgetting about the wounds on her face, she was a bit confused at first.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's nothing. I just got in the middle of a fist fight at work, trying to break it up." She shrugged her shoulders and waived the lie off. Marius relaxed a little bit. "Don't fret Marius, I don't feel any pain." Eponine gave him a reassuring smile and winked. "I took some pain killers."

Marius chuckled and smiled, "Well, I'm glad. And I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No, I just arrived myself."

He nodded and then picked up a menu and began to look over it.

"Does anything look good to you?" he asked, not looking up.

Eponine watched as his bright blue eyes searched the page and how he ran his fingers through his light brown hair.

"I haven't looked at it yet."

Right then, their waitress walked over with a big smile that showed off her dimples. She was a typical "Hipster" with the Ray Ban wayfarer tortoise glasses and her hair pulled up into a high bun. She was also wearing a short floral skirt under her apron, a blue button up denim shirt and black Keds. Her hands and feet were little, but she had eyes that could read you as easily as a John Green novel. Overall she was a pretty thing.

"Hi! Welcome to the Café Musain, my name is Musichetta and I'll be waiting on you today." She pulled out a note pad from her apron, "Is there anything that I can get you two to drink?"

Marius looked up from the menu, "I'll have an iced tea please." Musichetta then turned to Eponine, "I'll just have water."

The waitress smiled, "All right! I'll go grab your drinks while you look over the menu." She then turned and left.

Marius continued to look at the menu and Eponine continued to watch him. She would glance up at him from her menu every once in a while.

It felt like only seconds, but Musichetta was back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

Again, Marius spoke first, "I'll have the tomato basil soup." Musichetta then turned to Eponine. "I'll have a cinnamon roll and that's all." The waitress wrote it down and smiled,

"That's a good choice; we just took out a fresh batch." From the corner of her eye, Eponine could see Marius straighten up in his chair. "Alright! I'll have your order out quickly."

Once the waitress had left to place the order, Marius leaned in closer to the table.

"Why didn't you order any food?" He asked.

"I did."

"You only ordered a cinnamon roll." He leaned in closer. "Is it about money?"

"What?"

Marius reached his hand across the table and grabbed Eponine's. "If it's about money, you know I can help you. I've got more than enough."

Eponine felt her heart leap in her throat when he touched her hand. She blinked a few times and pulled her hand away from his. "No, it's not about money; I had a late breakfast is all." She half lied and that seemed to relax Marius a little bit more.

"I want to help out what I can 'Ponine." He said, "You'd let me know if you needed anything right?"

She didn't answer him; all she did was smile and slightly nod. Now, if that answer was true or not, Eponine didn't know. But she trusted Marius, and there aren't many people that she could say that about. And Enjolras definitely wasn't one of them, which only confirmed Eponine's love for Marius even more.

Soon enough, the waitress Musichetta came back with their food. Marius sipped his soup happily as Eponine picked at her cinnamon roll. They blew over a few subjects, and Eponine mostly let Marius talk. And after chatting and laughing for almost an hour and a half, Marius finished his soup and Eponine finished her roll.

"You know 'Ponine, this is the time of week I look forward to." Beamed Marius as he watched Eponine laugh at a joke he'd made. It's an accomplishment to get more than a chuckle out of her. "I'm glad that we can do this." Eponine's cheeks flushed as he stared at her smiling. She turned her eyes away from his and down to the ground.

"Oh!" exclaimed Eponine, as she reached into her bag. "I almost forgot to give you this." She fiddled around for a moment. "Damn! I must have left it at home." She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone.

"That's alright; you can give it to me next time we meet up." Marius said. Eponine looked up and into his eyes.

"No, I need to get this to you as soon as I can." There was worry behind her eyes, though she tried to hide it. "I'll call my friend and ask if she can bring it." She punched in the numbers and put the phone up to her ear.

"What's wrong? What is it about?" Marius asked, his concern back.

"You'll see soon enough." Explained Eponine. "Hey, could you go into my room and bring me that manila envelope that's on the night stand? Yeah, I forgot to bring it. It's for Marius. Yeah. You will? Thank you! Ok, we're at the Café Musain. See you soon."

"Who was that?"

"That was my roommate. She's bringing the envelope." Answered Eponine, as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Can I know now what it's about?" Marius pleaded. Eponine stared at his eyes for a minute deciding if she should or not. She sighed, giving in.

"Alright, since we're waiting." Eponine leaned in closer to the table, Marius followed suit. "I got the envelope from my dad. He told me to give it to you the next chance I got."

Marius's eyes grew wide and Eponine could sense a little fear in his eyes. "Do you know what's in the envelope? What does your dad want with me?"

Eponine reached out and grabbed Marius's hand to calm him. "It's alright. I looked inside to see what it was once I got home and all that was in it was a picture of my dad and another man in Vietnam. Do you know who the man is Marius?"

Marius dropped eye contact and nodded. The mood quickly became somber, "I believe he's my father." Eponine squeezed his hand. "Did you read the letter?"

She nodded, "Yes, my dad just wants money. He thinks that because he and your dad were war buddies and something about saving him, you owe him." His head dropped lower and she grabbed his other hand as well, "Marius, you don't need to do that. You owe my father nothing. Just refuse him and everything will be fine. I promise I won't let him do anything to you." He glanced up at her and gave a small smile. "Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know talking about your dad is a touchy subject."

Marius chuckled and squeezed her hand, smiling up at her.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad that you told me." Eponine began to smile again, "You're a great friend 'Ponine."

It wasn't long before Eponine noticed a familiar face walk by the window of the café with a manila envelope sticking out of her purse. She turned to Marius,

"She's here."

Turning back around Cosette was suddenly there. No one heard her approach.

Her sudden appearance made Eponine and Cosette both jump, from being startled by each other; and Marius to get up quickly and stand awkwardly next to his chair.

"Hi Cosette!" Breathed Eponine, as she tried to settle herself. "Thanks for bringing that." She nodded to the envelope.

"Oh no problem!" She laughed, "I was happy to come."

The two girls smiled at each other and noticed Marius hadn't said anything. Eponine looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. He was staring at Cosette.

"Cosette, this is my friend Marius." She said. Cosette turned and made eye contact with him; a bit of a frightened look came on her face.

Eponine kept watching Marius, unsure about what he was doing. On his face he had this dopey grin, which actually was a bit frightening. He shot out his hand to shake hers, but quickly pulled it away as she started to sort of reach for his.

"I'm Marius, my name is Marius." He kept grinning. Cosette's eyes went from his to Eponine's for a little help. But Cosette smiled none the less.

"Nice to meet you." She said, and then turned to Eponine. "Hey Ep, is this the same Marius that you always talk about?" She asked a little softer.

Eponine looked and her and nodded, "Yep, that's him."

Marius gave a nervous little laugh, "You talk about me?"

What in the world was up with this guy?

Eponine laughed at him, "Chill out Marius!"

At that time Musichetta came back with the check.

"Hi! It looks like you two are finished; but you can pay when you're ready." She smiled and turned to Cosette, "Did you want to order something?"

"No," said Cosette, shaking her head. "I was just stopping by."

"Alright!" Smiled Musichetta, "Then you all have a wonderful day and thanks for coming in!"

All three smiled at the waitress, and then she turned and left.

Eponine grabbed a couple dollars from her purse and placed them in the black book. Marius's eyes went back to Cosette's and he smiled at her again.

"Are you going to pay Marius?" Asked Eponine.

Marius didn't say anything and Cosette was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Marius!"

"What?" He asked, like nothing was wrong.

"Pay."

"Oh right!" He sat down and pulled out his wallet.

Cosette quickly pulled out the envelope from her bag and handed it to Eponine.

"I gotta go Ep. Here's your envelope that you wanted. I've got some shopping to do, so I'll see you later." She said a little faster than normal. Marius noticed and looked up at her and started to stand.

"No." said Cosette bluntly, holding out her hand.

Marius became confused at sat back down.

"It was nice meeting you." She said.

As Cosette turned to give Eponine one last goodbye, Eponine's phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the screen, quickly answering.

"Hello?" She asked, putting her other hand up to her ear and turning away from her friends so she could hear better. Cosette and Marius watched her intently. Eponine relaxed a little bit. "Ok. Thank you, I'll come now." She hung up the phone and faced her friends.

"I need to leave now Marius, thank you for meeting with me." Eponine then turned to Cosette who said,

"I'll come with you!"

The two girls walked outside the café and Cosette leaned to Eponine.

"So what was the call about?"

"It's about Gav."


End file.
